


Disastrous

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FC Barcelona, Fantasizing, Friendship, M/M, Past Tense, Real Madrid CF, Unrequited Love, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pique is fantasizing about what it would be like to be with Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastrous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the idea. This is all lies.  
> I'd love to know what you think of the fic, so feel free to leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading xo

Pique was seated on the bench in the locker room after his shower. He hadn’t even dressed yet. He was too busy watching Sergio to do anything else. Sergio was just a few meters from him, slathering his ripped stomach with moisturizing cream. Pique bit his lip as he watched Sergio’s hand massage the cream into his own abs. He imagined his hands rubbing on the cream.

He had imagined countless times what it would be like to touch Sergio’s entire body. He wanted to feel his fingers trailing over his abs, tracing the lines of his sides and back. He imagined pulling the crisp white towl from Sergio’s hips, giving his ass a good squeeze, and then letting his hands slide around and stroke Sergio’s perfect…

“What are you doing?!” Cesc plopped onto the bench next to his best friend, interrupting his thousandth Ramos Fantasy.

Pique jumped at his friend’s voice and reluctantly turned his eyes away from Sergio’s glistening body. “What do you want?”

“I want to know why you’re just sitting here staring off into space. We were supposed to get dinner and watch the last episode of Lost, but you’re not even dressed yet.”

Pique groaned and turned back to Sergio. He was standing in his boxers now, laughing and chatting with his Madrid teammate, Arbeloa. He absently ran his hands through his long hair while Arbeloa joked about something. Pique imagined what it would be like to thread his fingers into that hair, what it would be like to tug on it as he…

“Ramos again?” Cesc once again interrupted Pique’s fantasy. He was the only person that knew about Pique’s feelings for the Madridista. “Geri, you need to get over this. A Cule and a Madridista – that’s disastrous.”

Pique turned slowly toward him, glaring at him. “Says the guy in a perfect relationship with the model Madridista, Captain Madridista.”

Cesc couldn’t help smiling at the mention of his lover. He glanced across the room. Iker was sliding on his shoes and nodding while Fernando Torres chattered next to him.

“You can stare at him, but I can’t look at Ramos?” Pique muttered.

Cesc tore his eyes away from Iker. “It’s different. I play for Arsenal.”

“You’re still a Cule, Cesc.”

Cesc’s face softened and a little sympathetic smile played on his lips. He reached out and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “Why don’t you say something to him?” He asked quietly. “You’re right. I have Iker. Maybe you could get him. Maybe…” Cesc stopped speaking suddenly. He had been staring at Sergio over Pique’s shoulder.

Pique turned to follow Cesc’s gaze. His eyes landed on Sergio leaned back against his locker with his arms around Torres. Torres had his lips pressed to his neck.

“Guess those rumors are true,” Cesc muttered.

Pique stood up and threw open his locker. He threw things out and dressed hastily. He slammed the door back when he was finished. “Still think I should talk to him?” He growled, stomping away from Cesc, and away from Sergio. Sergio and Fernando. Pique shook his head as he walked outside. There was no room in Sergio’s life for him, not with Fernando and Real Madrid already in it.


End file.
